


overworked

by Drummer_ashton



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummer_ashton/pseuds/Drummer_ashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam comes home overworked and stressed so the boys try and relax him with hot, sweaty sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	overworked

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so sorry if its crap

liam came home from work to all the boys sat on the couch watching reruns of supernatural. he walked up and give them all a quick kiss before groggily walking into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Liam had, had a bad day at work. His boss made him do work that he wasnt supposed to do and that pissed him off so he wanted to go upstairs and be alone for a while because he didnt want to snap at one of his boyfriends.

he walked through the living room to get to the stairs.

> "li come watch supernatural with us" louis shouted to him when he had noticed liam come back from the kitchen

Liam just ignored louis and walked up the stairs into his bedroom and slamming the door.

All the boys downstairs had heard the slam of liams bedroom door.

> "why did he ignore me like that" louis aksed the rest of the boys with a pout. harry couldnt resist and kissed him.
> 
> "i dunno lou but he seems upset or stressed something must of happend at work" Zayn replied with his eyes still on the tv.

They all shrugged it off for a while and carried on watching tv. while upstairs liam had manged to punch and hole in the wall and sunken down on the floor in the corner of the room with silent tears streaming down his face.

The boys had made tea together which consisted of mash and some lovely sausages with gravey and carrots.  Niall went and shouted liam from the bottom of the stairs and then stalked back into the kitchen to set the table. They had all sat down and then realised liam had come down the stairs yet.

They all got out of there seats and walked up the stairs to get liam. they knew he was upset about something but they thought he would come down after being alone for a while because when hes upset thats what he likes just being alone to do what he wants.

They walked into the room they shared most nights because it had the biggest bed and saw liam in the corner of the room crying to himself they all rushed over. they noticed the hole in the wall.

> "liam whats wrong?" harry spoke frantically.
> 
> "i...i had a bad day....at work and i guess it got the best of me" liam sobbed out. all the boys gave eachother a quick look.
> 
> "why didnt you tell us?" zayn asked while stroking his hair out of his face.
> 
> "i wanted time on my own and i didnt want to bother you." liam whimpered while looking up at the boys.

Niall leaned in and kissed him, he couldnt resisted he looked so beautiful he broke away from the kiss a few moment later. "you wouldnt of bothered us" he whispered leaning away.

Liam looked over a niall with a small smile on his face before he crashed his lips back onto nialls. he broke away and then blushed when he saw the rest of the boys looking at him with love in there eyes. And the blush was it for them they all started touching him everywhere kissing him and taking his clothes off. 

They all ended up on the bed. zayn was kissing liam, harry and louis was kissing down his chest and stomach and niall was moving down to his dick. Niall pulled down liams boxers after he had stripped all his own clothes off just leaving him in his boxers. His mouth slowly decended on liams semi-hard dick. liam moaning into the kiss.

zayn broke away from the kiss, liam was panting with pleasure.

> "want to suck me off li?" zayn whispered in his ear.

Liam nodded he looked down and saw niall ask louis to suck two of fingers. and watch as louis took them in his mouth. harry was still sucking on one of liams nipples, his view was soon blocked by zayn sitting on his chest causing harry to move further down his stomach. He took the tip in his mouth.

As he took the rest in and hollowed his cheeks, zayn threw his head back as a moan emitted from his plump lips. Liam started bobbing his head. He jumped in surprise went he felt one of nialls fingers start to stroke his tight hole. He soon felt the finger enter him and he moaned around zayns dick causing them both to moan.

He felt niall add a second finger.  Zayn started to moan and pant and he could feel the heat in his stomach growing and it wasnt long until he had cummed down liams mouth without warning. He pulled his dick out of liams mouth with a pop.

Liam felt nialls dick prod at his entrance and niall slowly started to enter liam. Zayn had brung liam into a kiss to distract him from the sting. As soon as niall was in and waiting for liams permission to start thrusting zayn climed off liam. Liam nodded when niall was in view. He looked at the side of him and saw harry sucking harrys dick. Zayn pulled louis in for a kiss.

Niall started thrusting and liam wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer. as soon as niall hit liams prostate liam was a moaning mess.

louis had harry on his back and was slowly thrusting into him while zayn was once again hard and jerking off. nialls thrusts soon become sloopy and he cummed into liam filling him up. Niall kissed liam before slowly pulling out. Zayn soon replace niall, didnt really have to put lube on because he was pretty wet from nialls load.

niall was kissing harry as louis fast and quick thrusts started to become sloppy. Zayn started thrusting fast and liam could already see beads of sweat on his foreheads. all the boys came and cuddled up to him aszayn continued his rampage on liam. The boys were just sleepily watching as zayn and liam kissed. shortly after zayn had came into liam and collapsed on top of him after slowly pulling out.

> "thanks guys i really needed that" Liam whispered to them.
> 
> "no problem li" they all sleepily answered back.

They all fell asleep cuddled up together the food downstairs long forgotten about.

 

 

 


End file.
